


I Get Off on You, Getting Off on Me

by SawyerFalksTheSilverFox



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: F/M, Female Solo, Fingering, Gironatsu - Freeform, Male Solo, One Shot, PWP, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyerFalksTheSilverFox/pseuds/SawyerFalksTheSilverFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsumi realizes Giroro is watching her while she sleeps... And she takes advantage of the situation.</p>
<p>Written in Oct 2011, cross-posting on AO3 in all its unedited-since-then glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Off on You, Getting Off on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Halestorm's song "I Get Off on You." Listened to it on repeat while writing this (see if you can spot some of the lyrics!)- enjoy, my dears.

_"No one gets to watch her in the bathtub... Except for me!"_

Those eleven words were intended for two sets of ears: the Corporal Giroro himself (as he had spoken them), and the too-old-for-middle-school reporter attempting to sneak a peek with the camera that Giroro had blocked with his face.

Either Giroro was slipping with his filter on his invisibility dial, or he had unconsciously intended Natsumi Hinata to also overhear those fateful words. As the old soldier saw to it that the two spies were punished for their crimes against his beloved warrior Natsumi, the young woman in question was sitting with wide eyes in the bath tub.

'He watches me in the bath?' she wondered.

The concept should've repulsed her. An alien-frog, watching her naked, wet body in the bath tub when she was supposed to be alone and private? An alien-frog, who was one of five attempting to conquer her planet? Lord knew that damned Sergeant Keroro irritated the hell out of her. If he was watching her in the bath, then he would no longer be alive!

So it should've repulsed her. Because more than that, Giroro was the jaded weapons expert of the five-frog platoon, and lived in a tent in her backyard. He was stronger than the other frogs, more war-savvy and intelligent about it than Keroro. But he didn't like the lime-light. Giroro was gruff, tough and almost always grumpy.

So it really should've repulsed her. But it was the "almost always" that made a difference. Giroro was different with her. Giroro was always going out of his way to give her something special, or compliment her, or in general protect her. Could he... Want her? But he was so overly macho, so damned masculine...

And he watched her in the bath.

Natsumi sank below the bubbles, and decided to push away the decidedly naughty thoughts creeping into her mind. She had never been beaten by that testosterone-fueled frog, and she wasn't about to start now.

**_Narrator here! Apparently I'm allowed to talk when it's exposition and not when it's sexy. Just saying, this better get good soon._ **

Later that night, Giroro found himself hovering outside Natsumi's window. It had become something of a nightly ritual for him, making sure the Pekoponian female was sleeping peacefully before retiring to his tent. He had started the ritual as to soothe the protective part of him; completely innocent to a fault. Normally it was uneventful and gave him peace.

Some nights, it was the opposite.

The corporal had gotten quite a surprise a few months prior, when he had caught Natsumi touching herself... there. She had been muttering about something she had read on a website. The second the Keronian had realized what she was doing, he had crash-landed into the yard and banished himself to his tent for nearly the entire next day. The mental images she had given him, despite being fully clothed and not really sexy at all, and left him in no state to face the general public.

When it happened again, Natsumi had obviously improved on the technique she had read on the website. Her back had arched and she had moaned. Loudly. Giroro had managed to stay a few minutes longer that time, but it still had proved too much for him and had quickly retreated. It had been too much for his heart and eyes to handle! Flushed skin, parted lips, fingers glistening and moist in the moonlight...

Giroro told himself he should stay away. His beloved deserved privacy! Natsumi had absolutely no clue she was being watched, and that was totally unfair. Giroro was all about being unfair like that, but in war and battle... Not when it involved Natsumi. If anything, didn't he want to see her like this on his own terms? Maybe after he confessed, and they had gotten to that stage in their relationship? When she would willingly do so for him?

He had also told himself, "Fuck you, you miserable old toad," and snuck up to her window again, because that would require actually voicing his feelings and waiting all that time to get comfortable. And if nothing else, war had taught Giroro to be opportunistic because there were no second chances on the battlefield.

The third time, Giroro had stayed even longer at her window. But when she had mumbled "Saburo," it felt like a stab to his gut. The old soldier was well aware the snowy-haired adolescent had captured Natsumi's attention. He was well aware Natsumi had no idea about his own feelings for her, but it didn't wound his pride any less; giving his heart over to a female who didn't even know she owned it.

**_Aww, he's kinda fluffy inside, isn't he? Are we going to have to put an OOC warning on this, Sawyer? Sawyer? Screw it, he never listens to me anyway._ **

Giroro had almost refused to check on her at night ever again. But he couldn't resist himself. Watching her head thrown back, face twisted in obvious pleasure... It was his beloved Natsumi, and it made his heart pound to see her like that. Completely safe and secure, without knowing someone else was vicariously consuming her passion.

As the corporal watched the young woman through her window, Giroro almost felt guilty. He was definitely aroused by her display, and no longer overwhelmed by the situation. He still couldn't stand it when she touched his hand, but he could watch Natsumi make love to herself without fainting?

He promptly told himself to shut up when Natsumi's shirt slipped open, revealing her lacy underwear to the moonlight. The young woman took the opportunity and pinched her nipple through the fabric. She hissed in pleasure, fingers pumping a smooth rhythm as they slipped in and out of her center.

Giroro watched her all the way to her completion, allowing himself a smile when she lay there panting and obviously sated. As she re-adjusted her clothes and bed sheets, the corporal suddenly realized his erection was closed in his fist. Giroro's steel-gray eyes widened in surprise; he had been stroking himself without realizing it, judging by the amount of pre-cum that had accumulated.

His cheeks went hotter in panic, but he immediately calmed down. Natsumi hadn't seen, couldn't have seen. Giroro's eyes trailed up from his leaking cock to her bedroom, where his warrior was already dozing beneath her warm covers. He maneuvered his craft back to the ground, and crawled into his tent. Pushing all guilt out of his mind, he fisted himself hard, fanged teeth gritted. Natsumi's every facial expression and body movement was etched into his mental library. He could see her wet fingers rolling her clit, and her eyes screwing shut just before the convulsions. As he replayed the young woman's orgasm in his head, Giroro's own rocked his body, sending his cum splattering onto his blanket (and the wall of the tent, much to his later annoyance). He fell back onto his bed, passing out nearly immediately.

This continued into the following week. Natsumi didn't pleasure herself every night, but when she did, Giroro allowed himself a little self-fucking. She couldn't see him, after all. And she was just so fucking hot, fucking herself so passionately and without any sort of abandon.

Touching himself was a new part of the routine now. It was perverted, Giroro realized, but he was past caring. It was just too tempting, too easy to do. Part of him felt bad during the day when he and Natsumi would interact, such as during their campfire sessions, and he would act as though nothing had changed.

But really, everything had. He knew what she looked like in the throes of passion, as it were. Giroro forced himself not to react when she would throw her head back to laugh, or groan at Keroro, or anything that remotely reminded the old soldier of those evening sessions. The time Natsumi had accidentally put too much lemon juice in one of her culinary adventures had nearly caused Giroro to pass out; watching her eyes screw shut was just too familiar of a parallel.

Apparently the old soldier had gotten better at acting, because to Giroro, Natsumi didn't seem to notice a difference. At least, she didn't seem to notice his behavior was unusual.

But that was about to change.

As usual, Giroro began to watch when Natsumi was already involved with her nightly playtime. He was rarely there when she actually started. The young woman's hand was underneath her pajama bottoms, pumping up and down. Giroro felt his heart start to hammer hard in his chest, anticipation and excitement boiling beneath his skin. Natsumi loosened her top, slipping her hand into her bra. She was breathing harder than normal, Giroro noticed, but she had also gone several days without release, so he chalked it up to that.

But that wasn't the reason at all.

**_Okay, okay. So this is getting sexy, readers... I think I'll just go sit in the corner and behave myself for this one._ **

As she finger-fucked her pussy, Natsumi couldn't help but remember Giroro's words: "No one gets to watch her in the bathtub... Except for me!"

His growl of a voice, deep and masculine, was on repeat in her ears. What if he watched her other times? What if he was watching her now? She was well aware of the Keronian cloaking technology- he very well could be right outside the window, watching her every move.

If Giroro was, she was going to give him what he wanted.

Natsumi shrugged out of her top completely then, baring her skin. Thinking he may be there made her feel sexier, desired, wanted. Her mind thought back to each and every time she had heard him say her name in that rough, assertive voice of his. She could imagine him outside her window, talking to himself as he watched. Losing control.

"Natsumi," the corporal whispered in her head.

"Oh, N-natsumi..." he moaned.

"Yes, yes Nat-sumi!" he growled, overcome with passion...

She plunged her fingers into her wet heat, feeling more aroused and turned on than she ever had in her young life. Natsumi could feel herself absolutely dripping, slick and so sensitive. Every nerve in her body seemed to be awake and on alert, that even her blood felt thick in her veins.

Natsumi gasped as she ran her fingers down her sides. She trailed them slowly back up, ghosting over her nipples- it felt so good! More, more, more!

'Giroro, if you're there- this is for you. I'm giving you what you want,' she found herself thinking, eyes trailing to the window.

Giroro froze when Natsumi seemed to look right at him. However, they quickly left him in favor of screwing shut. Natsumi's skin was flushed, her movements beginning to get erratic. She was nearly there, lost and swirling in the intense sensations. She never imagined masturbation could feel so damned good. It never had before.

'What is that old soldier doing to me?' Natsumi wondered, 'I'm getting off on him getting off on me, even if he's not there...'

Natsumi held back a screech as her orgasm crashed down on her, her pussy clenching around her fingers in a vice grip. Electricity seemed to explode from every nerve in her body, both blinding and paralyzing her.

Giroro was in just about the same state; he had erupted just after her, growling his completion into the night. When he fell back to himself, the corporal discovered he was on his hands and knees. Panting in disbelief, he tilted his head to look at his beloved. The young woman in question was sleeping, but had not had the energy to re-adjust herself or even close her shirt back up. Her soft, perky breasts on view to anyone hovering outside her window. Her fingers had just barely fallen from her soaked pussy, leaving a small trail of moisture on her thigh.

Giroro swore Natsumi's sheer hotness was going to kill him... But the next night, he was there. Fifteen minutes earlier than the previous night.

Natsumi hadn't quite started, much to his excitement. Her back was to him, the beside lamp still lit and her butter-yellow pajamas still on. The only thing she had done in preparation for sleep was to let her rose-colored tresses down. Natsumi had delayed herself that night, mentally going over her hectic day. Part of said hectic day had been spent looking for clues that Giroro had spied on her the previous night, but the old soldier was harder to read than a Japanese opera with Russian subtitles.

So she'd have to try again. This time, she knew what to do to break him. If the old soldier really desired her like Natsumi imagined he did, she knew one way to make Giroro give himself away. She wanted to know he was there. She _needed_ to know.

Back still to the window, she loosened her shirt. She rocked it slowly back and forth, slipping it down her back. When it finally cleared her arms, it slid to the floor silently. Then her nimble fingers found her bra clasp, and popped it open. She found the straps and slid them down, letting that garment slide off to join the shirt. Then she bent at the waist, slipping her hands into the pajama bottoms and slowly, very slowly pushing them down her long legs. Then she paused.

Giroro was rooted to the spot. He found himself mentally pleading for her to continue. Giroro knew no self-respecting soldier begged like that, but then no self-respecting soldier was a voyeur either. His damned beloved temptress! It was like she _knew!_

'Come on! Give me more, my warrior,' he mentally whimpered. 'I need to see your face, too.'

As if hearing him, Natsumi fell backwards onto the bed. Her hair cascaded down the side, with her face upturned towards the window. Natsumi's breasts rose and fell with every breath, her eyes up to the night sky. Giroro felt his heart suddenly block his throat.

The young woman teased her nipples, causing them to turn into tight peaks. A whimper escaped her lips. Natsumi's left hand continued rolling and twisting her nipple, while her right began stroking her exposed flesh. The feather-light sensations registered in her pussy, causing it to start to throb. A quick swipe across her panty-covered lips revealed she was already damp.

'Giroro, do you like seeing me like this?' she thought. 'Look what you watching me does...'

Natsumi slipped her hand into her panties, pushing two fingers into her entrance. She twisted them back and forth, hitting the pleasurable spot further inside as she did so. She let out a long moan, pinching her nipple harder.

"So wet," she whimpered.

Giroro nodded in agreement, eyes locked on Natsumi's hand. While his view of that hand was obstructed, it didn't make her actions any less cock-hardening. His hand found his erection, as his eyes continued to be mesmerized by the display before him. Giroro pumped himself slowly, not wanting to be blinded by his own pleasure. He wanted to enjoy this.

Natsumi began fucking harder, bucking against her own fingers. Her hand left her nipple in favor of flicking her clit, which offered more sensation and pleasure. "Yes, that's so-o-o good! Give me mo-ore!" she moaned.

'She's vocal tonight,' Giroro observed. 'What fantasy's got my good little girl so excited?'

"Yes," Natsumi continued in a hushed groan, both hands now buried in her panties. Her hips were writhing now, her entire body trying to help her reach completion. Her entire chest was flushed beautifully, evidence of her exertion. "You've got me- got me so wet... Oh fuck, don't stop! I need you there!"

Natsumi's added vocalizations had Giroro's hand moving faster over his hardened cock. Whoever his beloved was imaging, he certainly had Natsumi more impassioned than previous nights. Given over completely to passion, Natsumi was a beautiful goddess. Somehow both perfectly innocent and unexplainably wicked, lost in her delicious fantasy as she thought herself alone.

"You're so good! I've wanted this for so lo-ong," Natsumi praised her invisible lover. Her toes were curling now- Giroro could tell she was getting close. He could practically hear the wet smacking of her fingers against her pussy; she had to be churning those juices into a frothy foam.

'Damn, I wish I knew what she was imagining,' Giroro thought, biting back his oncoming orgasm. 'It's got her so hot- I almost can't hold back...'

Natsumi apparently couldn't either, for she gasped; her eyes popped open only to be forced shut immediately after. Giroro knew her orgasm was coming, but he had no way of knowing what she would exclaim during it... Which was:

"Fuck, yes! YES! GIRO-RO!"

'She- she's imaging ME?!' Giroro's brain screamed in disbelief, and that threw him over the edge rather violently. Stars erupted behind his eyes, and he practically roared as the pleasure overtook him. It rocketed straight through his veins so fast it was almost painful, the sensation like splitting into two uneven pieces.

In his surprisingly intense orgasm, Giroro's hand flew up and hit the invisibility dial. It spun back to its typical position, and he was suddenly revealed.

Natsumi, her head still angled back to the window, saw the corporal materialize into existence before her eyes. The crimson-skinned frog had sunk to one knee, a deflating erection closed in one fist. Sticky, white cum had splattered his thigh and hand. His head was tilted back, with his fangs gritted despite the relaxed state of the rest of him. His chest was rising and falling very fast, apparently he had came very hard.

'Liked that, did you, Corporal?' Natsumi thought as she smirked.

Giroro's steel-gray eyes fluttered open, his chest falling a bit slower now. Natsumi knew better than to keep watching, so she let her head fall as if she had dozed off after her orgasm.

Finally regaining his senses, Giroro glared at the mess he had created on his leg. Wiping some of it off, he also glanced through the window at his Natsumi. She was sleeping: peacefully, beautiful, and naked. Like a damned angel.

Giroro allowed himself to linger a few seconds longer- had he heard her correctly? Had that really been his name upon her lips, and therefore in her head? Making love to her in some twisted fantasy?

It seemed too good to be true. Giroro shifted his craft's gears from "park" to "fly" and decided to call it a night.

When she heard the craft retreat, Natsumi rolled over and stared at the now vacant window. She had seen him there, as his cloaking device's invisibility had fallen away.

That was what Natsumi had been looking for; a little slip, a little mistake. Her lips curled into a victorious smile. Giroro _was_ watching her touch herself every night. Oh, that old solider was in for a treat tomorrow night...


End file.
